My dear redhead (English Version)
by BeTricks871
Summary: After Wendy dumped Stan for his friend Bebe, and his family's out, he stays in Red's house in which she comforts him. Lemon. For South Down and Gravitydown.


**Title: My dear redhead (English Version)**

**By: BeTricks871**

**Summary: After Wendy dumped Stan for his friend Bebe, and his family's out, he stays in Red's house in which she comforts him. Lemon. For South Down and Gravitydown.**

In a common and normal night of South Park, but for Stan Marsh, it was one of his worsts, because Wendy turned lesbian for Bebe, his parents were out, so he decided to stay in the house of the friend of his ex, Red or Rebecca, which his parents were also out.

He was crying in Red's room on her bed, 'til the redhead came in.

"Mmmm... Stan..." said the girl entering in the room.

"Come on in" said the raven haired and she entered and lay down next to the boy caressing his cheek, while he looked to the ceiling with a lost look "How is it possible she leaved me?"

"Don't worry, we will work it out together" said the redhead in a comfort tone with a warm smile.

"Thanks Red, you're a true friend" he said grabbing her hands and the two hugged, feeling the warm of his bodies, which for some reason it was comfy til the redhead wanted to separate because they were starting to sweat. "It's getting hot here. Do you mind if I take off my jacket?" asked the Boy.

"No problem" She said and Stan took off his jacket. Followed act he took off shirt making feel Red awkward. "Uhhh… What are you doing?" Stan got closer to her and took her jacket off.

"Nothing, with the clothes on wouldn't feel the maximum if we did this" he grabbed her by the face and gave him a very exquisite kiss, french best said, Red tried to resist, but the ecstasy drugged her, which make them to caress their hair, taking off their shirts, pants, shoes, socks, till stay in underwears.

With a hussy smile she posed over the boy's bed, and took off her last clothes, revealing a bald vagina and cool tits that caused Stan to drool.

"I'm all yours Marsh."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe you have them more good than Wendy, she has been an idiot to leave me"

"Yes you're right"

Then, Stan inserted his member through the girl's vaginal lips, bouncing both, letting out groans of pleasure, reaching up to Red's hymen, breaking him, causing him intense pain, which he did not feel, for being his first time, taking away his virginity, falling both tired in bed.

"Well stan, that was great."

"You were amazing Red too"

"I love you"

"And I also." The two kissed until they fell asleep turning off the light. A few hours later, the redhead woke up for …

* RING *

The sound of his cell phone, which was shown on the Wendy caller ID.

Red gently dodged Stan to reach his phone and answer it.

* Answer Wendy's call *

Red: Hi ...

Wendy: First of all, I want to tell you, I'm not upset because I give it to you and Stan.

Red: Yes, my first time was very rare with Stan, but just so you know, I offered myself without any intentions.

Wendy: Je, don't worry, we're like sisters, you, me, Bebe and Lola, but I want you and Stan to know that I became a lesbian for Bebe, because it was one of the toughest decisions of my life and finally promises me that They will be together in good times and bad times.

Red: With the heart (He makes a cross gesture with his fingers running through his chest).

Wendy: Goodbye.

* Hang up call *

"Hey who was?" Asked Stan.

"It was Wendy"

"What did he want" Stan asked wanting to know nothing about her.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that the one who left you was for Bebe, and that it was a very hard decision for her"

"And?"

"That I promised her that I was going to take care of you after all, we're still friends." Stan just gave him a smile and kissed her lips back to sleep.

**THE END**

**Curious data:**

**This pairing doesn't receive much attention, and they overlook it, of them, there's almost no fic (Because half of the fandom hates the female characters and they love more the yaoi, i should call Ghost Rider and let him do to them the thing with the eye leaving him catatonic).**


End file.
